Lubricator of the type used to lubricate locomotive traction motor suspension bearings are subjected to extreme vibration and shock due to rail joint and gear loading conditions. With increasing locomotive horsepower and speed, the vibration and resulting wear conditions have been vastly accelerated.
While lubricators such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,472, 3,210,138, and 3,827,769 have functioned very well, it is desireable to have lubricators wherein less wear is developed as well as having the ability to be disassembled quickly during short duration locomotive service stops to replace the lubricating element.